The overall goals of this collaborative research project are to determine whether SGGLs are expressed in neonatal cerebellum, to evaluate the effect of re-expression of SGGLs on cell/cell interaction and adhesion, and to characterize unknown materials that have already been identified to be present in neonatal cerebral cortex and cerebellum.